The New Member of the Team is
by LoverOfFanFics
Summary: This is a crossover between SG-1, MacGyver, and Pretender. What would happen when a new member joined the team and he knew who Jack really was.Chapter 8 is up!
1. Prologue

This story is a combination of SG1, MacGyver, and Pretender. I do not own any of the characters from any of these three shows. /Means thinking to themselves.  
  
Prolog The SGC had undergone many changes over the last few months. The President appointed General O'Neill head of the SGC. General O'Neill knew the operations of the SGC forward and backward, but was still rather new to director status. Not to long ago he was the leader of the 1st SGC team. Actually he was missing those days terribly.  
  
/Boy is this place boring without SG1. / SG1 was currently off world and General O'Neill was missing them. /This job is definitely not what it is cracked up to be. Paperwork, and more paperwork, how did General Hammond do this without going totally mad. /  
  
"General O'Neill there is a phone call coming in on the secure line." Officer Johnson said as he poked his head in.  
  
"Thanks Johnson." O'Neill picked up the phone. "General O'Neill, here." "Jack, how's it going?" General Hammond asked. "Man how did you do it? The paperwork and boredom is killing me." Jack said. "You get use to it. How's SG1 doing have you found a new member yet?" Hammond asked. "No, maybe it's because I wish I could join them again. I've got piles of qualified personnel I just can't bring myself to make a decision." Jack said. "Stick with it Jack, you're just what the SGC needs right now. Well I'll keep in touch. Bye, Jack." General Hammond said and hung up.  
  
The phone rang again almost as soon as Jack hung it up.  
  
"General O'Neill here." Jack said. "How in the world did you manage that one?" The caller asked. "Jarod, is that you old buddy? I haven't heard from you in over 15 years. How the hell are you?" Jack asked. "Okay I need a place to hide out for a while. The center is getting to close. Do you think I can join your team for a while? You know I can pull it off." Jarod said. "We just need to set up a good cover for you. They do extensive background checks here." Jack said. "It took me forever to establish mine." "I have a military cover set up. I even setup academy grades to go with it. Fifth in my class, not bad if I do say so myself. Check your email I just sent you my file." Jarod said. "That's not a bad personnel file. When can you be here?" Jack asked. "Five hours. See you then." Jarod said. 


	2. A normal life

Chapter One  
  
"I can't keep running Sidney. I'm tired of having to leave everyone I care about behind.  
  
The last straw was when Zoë wasn't safe even when I didn't keep in contact with her.  
  
This is the last time you will hear from me. I'm going to disappear for good. Goodbye  
  
Sidney you take care of yourself." With that said Jarod hung up on Sidney mid sentence.  
  
Jarod was staring at the mouth of Cheyenne Mountain. He was looking forward to  
  
starting his new life. He always envied Jack for escaping the center and establishing a  
  
normal life for himself. Actually he was now working on his second identity. Many  
  
pretenders found it hard to stay in one role for too long they often got bored. When Jack  
  
left the center he stuck to the genius status he always had known. He made it his way of  
  
that worked for him for over 25 years before he sought out something else. This was his  
  
new life change. One Jarod hoped would work for him too. Luckily Jack was the name  
  
the center had called him so Jarod was sure he would not slip up and call him MacGyver.  
  
Inside Cheyenne Mountain  
  
"Jarod, I so glad to see you, man. What have you been doing with yourself all these  
  
years?" Jack asked.  
  
"I've been running from the center, as always. How you managed the get away so cleanly I have  
  
no idea. I'm hoping this time they wont find me so easy." Jarod said.  
  
"They wont, even if they do you wont be at Cheyenne Mountain that much, plus they  
  
would have to get past me first. As the highest authority here they won't get real far. Since  
  
I know you secret they won't be blowing you cover." Jack said.  
  
"Do you like this life better than your last setup?" Jarod asked.  
  
"It's a lot less stressful. Believe it or not I have less pressure on me even though I now  
  
have the responsibilities of a General. Actually I face death a lot less here than with  
  
Murdock and the Phoenix Foundation. I think you'll like it here. SG1 will be returning at  
  
1400 hours. I'll show you to your quarters." Jack said.  
  
"How do you keep them from finding out about your past?' Jarod asked.  
  
"Oh you mean how come they think I'm so dumb. I guess all my years as a pretender  
  
turned me into a good actor. They never seem to suspect. Though I have a unique DNA  
  
structure that matches an ancient race. Only a few in the world have this DNA. I'd be  
  
willing to bet you have it too. I think it may be what is behind our increased intelligence.  
  
That is probably what the center discovered and was exploiting. Hey the cafeteria has  
  
blue Jell-O, want to go get some?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sure I see you never lost your fondness of sweets." Jarod said.  
  
"All except fruitloops after something that happened three years ago I still can't stand to  
  
look at them. I'll tell you about that over the Jell-O." Jack said.  
  
Later after the story  
  
"Sounds like you started to have fun with it. No body remembers this but you and this  
  
Teal'c guy?" Jarod asked.  
  
"Nope, I still work here don't I. It wasn't too bad, but I really got tired of eating  
  
fruitloops and I never did find out what Daniel was asking me. I even taught Teal'c how  
  
to juggle." Jack said.  
  
"You still know how to do that?"Jarod asked.  
  
"It's like riding a bike, you never forget."  
  
Red lights and alarms start going off.  
  
"General O'Neill to the control room." Came over the intercom.  
  
"Lets go, that maybe SG1." Jack said.  
  
See what happens when Jarod meets SG1 will Jacks secret stay a secret?  
  
R and R please. 


	3. How MacGyver became Jack

I don't own any characters from SG1, Pretender, or MacGyver.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. Yes I do have plans for the Center in this fanfic. This is a  
  
background chapter of how MacGyver became O'Neill.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jack was standing next to Jarod waiting for SG1 to step through the iris.  
  
Jacks mind started wondering back to when Jack O'Neill was created.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Mac just came back from South America getting information on how a major drug dealer was smuggling drugs in to US. During this assignment he had escaped death three times. He was starting to think that this line of work was getting too dangerous. He couldn't count how many times he cheated death since he started working for the foundation five years ago. Mac had decided to as Pete for a resignation. He wanted to settle down get married and have kids.  
  
"Mac are you sure you want to do this?" Pete asked.  
  
Yes Pete I feel like I've cheated death one too many times. I want to move to Minnesota, get married and have kids." MacGyver said.  
  
"You're like a cat MacGyver you have nine lives." Pete said.  
  
"Yeah and I've lost eight of those lives. I don't want to lose the last one without living it." MacGyver said.  
  
"You don't have to put in your resignation to do those things. Come in to my office." Pete said.  
  
MacGyver followed Pete into his office. He truly doubted that Pete could say any thing to change his mind. He didn't come to this decision without a lot of thought.  
  
"Mac I've know you for a while now and in this time I've learned that you don't like to stay in one place for too long. I've arranged for an alternate identity for you, if you agree. I have buddies willing to set you up with a military back ground and a job in the air force. You can still do jobs for us in your off time. The cover will be air tight no one will be able to find out this isn't your real identity. I know you can handle this with all you smarts. Just give me the word and you can start in this new life right away. We will always keep in touch as friends and coworkers."  
  
And Pete had kept his promise to this day they kept in constant touch.  
  
That's actually where he met Sarah. She was the General's (Pete's friend) secretary at the time. She knew all about his past as MacGyver and why he wanted a new life. The General set him up in the life of a comrade that was considered MIA. Without a dead certificate it was not hard to just take over this Jack O'Neill person's life. Mac looked very much like Jack O'Neill so friends that had not seen Jack in a while would not have any problem believing that MacGyver was him. Sarah and Jack (Mac) fell in love and got married and had Charlie.  
  
Jarod elbowed Jack just as SG1 was walking down the ramp.  
  
"Welcome, home SG1. How did the mission go?" Jack asked the team over the intercom.  
  
"Fine Sir, as you would say, there were rock and trees nothing much else." Sam said.  
  
"Okay debriefing in an hour. Hit the showers team." Having said that Jack left the control room with Jarod fast on his heals. 


	4. Sam questions Jarod

Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chapter three  
  
Debriefing Room  
  
"I have an announcement to make. This is Captain. Jarod Stone he will be joining your team." Jack said.  
  
"No offence sir but our team is complete as it is. We really don't need another person added to it." Sam said. She didn't want a new member; in her eyes Jack could never be replaced.  
  
"Indeed, we seem to be performing accurately as is." Teal'c said.  
  
"Give him a chance guys, I think you'll like him. Jarod and I have been friends for many years." Jack said looking at three really unhappy faces. "Be nice, that's an order." He let Jarod in. "Jarod this is Lt. Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c the members of Sg1."  
  
"Nice to meet you Jack has told me a lot about you." Jarod said.  
  
They all shook hands then the members of the team made excuses to leave.  
  
"I don't think they like me too much." Jarod said.  
  
"They'll warm up to you. Just give them a chance to get to know you." Jack said.  
  
Daniel's Office  
  
Daniel was banging things down on his desk. /I can't believe that Jack thought he could just replace himself with just anyone. We don't want anyone else. I'm happy he got promoted no one deserved it more than him. I know he'll run SGC like it should be ran. Just the thought of going off world with anyone else is unthinkable. I just got to get out of here for a while. I think I'll go ask Teal'c if he wants to go see a movie.  
  
Daniel went off to find Teal'c; he knew Sam was too busy doing routine maintenance on the gates computer network to go with them.  
  
The Gate Room  
  
"Lt. Carter the virus scan is complete." The officer at the computer said.  
  
"Okay now run the maintenance program I installed." Sam said.  
  
Jarod walked in unnoticed.  
  
"It's showing an error. The program will not run." The officer said.  
  
"That can't be that program just worked last month. Her let me see if I can get it to work." Sam sat down at the computer and began punching a bunch of buttons. The error message just kept coming up.  
  
"Would you like me to try?" Jarod asked.  
  
"Sure I don't think you can make anything worse right now." Sam said sounding extremely frustrated.  
  
Jarod sat at the computer. He pulled up the program in question and looked it over toughly. He adjusted a few lines in the program and added a few more lines. About ten minutes later he had the program up and running.  
  
"How did you do that?" Sam asked.  
  
"I've messed around with computer since I was 5. There isn't much I can't do on them. You may want to make back up's of that program. It looked like a line or two had been erased somehow. That should do what you needed too though. I'm glad I could help." Jarod said with a smile and started to leave.  
  
"Wait, Jack said you've been friends for a while." Sam said.  
  
"Yes we met when we were kids." Jarod said. He could remember the exact day he had met Jack.  
  
Flash back  
  
Jarod had been in his room when he heard a noise outside. He started to get out of bed and look out the little window in his door when some one opened it. A boy about his age rushed in.  
  
"Who are you?" Jarod asked.  
  
"Jack." The boy said shushing him. He was listening at the door. They both heard foot steps on the other side of the door. Luckily they kept on going.  
  
"Good they must not have seen me. Sorry about that but I hate been lock in a room and just had to get out. They don't let me see any one. Do they let you?" Jack asked.  
  
"No, how did you get out?" Jarod asked.  
  
"I've never met a lock I couldn't pick. Would you like to play a game of cards?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sure, what should we play?" Jarod asked.  
  
"Is poker okay with you?' Jack asked.  
  
"I don't know how to play that. Could you teach me?" Jarod asked.  
  
Jack smiled. "Sure."  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
"What was he like as a kid?" Sam asked.  
  
"Oh he was very sneaky. He found out I didn't know how to play poker and talked me into playing with him. He won just about everything I owned from me. That's okay I practiced and won it all back the next week. He was totally surprised at that. He loved to get into things especially trouble."  
  
"Well he hasn't changed much in that department. He tends to let his mouth go before his head." Sam said.  
  
"So he's still doing that." Jarod said laughing.  
  
"You wouldn't be laughing if it had gotten you shot at several times. Heck, we almost got killed a few times because he said the wrong thing. He's something else." Sam said.  
  
"That's what makes Jack, Jack. All who love him wouldn't change that for the world." Jarod said.  
  
"No we wouldn't." Sam said. 


	5. Anubus

Thanks for the encouraging words Harry2. I hope I have other readers out there. Please Review. Warning Atlantis device mentioned  
  
Chapter 4 (This is my version of Lockdown)  
  
/Man, like Anubus wasn't a big enough pain in the ass when he was alive. Now he is haunting the SGC. I've had to lockdown the whole mountain. Talk about getting stir crazy. I'm even ready to bust out of here. /General O'Neil thought to himself.  
  
Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel are keeping the sections secure while Jarod is logging the artifacts found at the Atlantis Outpost. Jarod was doing a good job; almost as good as Daniel himself.  
  
Jarod came running into the room.  
  
"Jack I think I have found something to help. As I was logging information on artifacts found on the Atlantis Outpost I found one that seems to be able to trap energy beings. It is currently unused. I think I can get the device to work if only you can get it here on base."  
  
"I'll get on the horn and see what I can do, good job. Tell the others we may have a solution to this madness." Jack said.  
  
Jarod went off to tell the others. Tough he was sure they would rather hear it from Jack. So far Sam was the only one who had warmed up to him; and she still didn't seem to want him around too much. They really thought highly of Jack. So highly they didn't want anyone else on the team.  
  
When he told Daniel  
  
"I've been working on those writings for over a month and hadn't got anywhere. How did you decipher them in less than two weeks?" Daniel asked.  
  
"The symbols are a combination of Ancient Egypt hieroglyphics and an ancient dialect of Norwegian. They depict the capture of an energy being within the vessel. From what I read the device is only in use when certain buttons are pushed. .Since these were not engaged than the device is not currently holding anything. I'm hoping it can help us. Jack thinks it is worth a shot. I let you know when it gets here."  
  
The other two members of the team were just flabbergasted that Jarod discovered the use of an Atlantis artifact. They had stumped the best of minds.  
  
Jack got a hold of the pentagon and they agreed to transport the device to Cheyenne Mountain. I would take at least two days for them to get it here. At least Anubus was laying low for the time being.  
  
Sam entered his office.  
  
"Sir, do you have any idea how we are going to get the device in here. I mean are you going to remove the lockdown or what?" Sam asked.  
  
"Carter if Anubus wanted to go anywhere he would have done that by now. I mean he can float through walls can't he. The only thing he wants is to get through the stargate. So as long as we don't start up that part of the operations of this facility then we should be alright. I don't know about you but I really need to get out of here. This may be our only chance." Jack said.  
  
"Your right sir, what are we going to use as bait? I mean he isn't going to just jump into that thing is he?"  
  
"Well he wants the gate why don't we just start it up and see what happens. Get things ready the device will be here within the hour." With that Jack went back to his paperwork. Man did he hate paperwork. Jack began to wonder if being in charge gave him the ability to get rid of paperwork. But he figured probably not.  
  
The device  
  
"Okay Jarod you have a go." Jack said dialing out to an abandoned planet. Jarod nodded and pushed a series of buttons on the device and it began to glow. He than gave Jack the thumbs up symbol. They waited. A glimmering being came through the walls and Jarod pushed a final button and Anubus was sucked in.  
  
Everyone in the control room let a cheer out. With this Jack officially removed the lockdown status. Another even louder cheer went out from all over the mountain. All of SG-1 one went down to congratulate Jarod on the good job.  
  
Jack just stud there smiling looks like Jarod just became an official member of the team. SG-1 was finally accepting him. This made Jack very happy.  
  
Flash back  
  
"Jarod, you are like a brother to me." Jack said.  
  
"I would like for you to consider me your brother. We really need to stick together in here. Promise me you will never leave without me." Jarod said.  
  
"I won't. We will always be family. How about I teach you another card game ever heard of Blackjack?" Jack said. "No, let's play." Jarod said.  
  
That day Jarod actually beat Jack. Later Jack learned that one of the centers employees had taught him the game over a year ago. Jack was becoming a bad influence on Jarod. 


	6. The Center big surprise, right

Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Center  
  
"What do you mean you can't find Jarod? We need him; he was the last of those we found so far with enough Ancient DNA to be of use to us. Baal is not going to be happy. This operation has gone to hell in a handbag every since Jarod escaped. Hopefully he hasn't gotten to the SGC. If he's there we have little chance of getting to him from this end. Now find him or be smart and don't come back." Les said to a Center's employee.  
  
"I will go and inform Baal. You, find out if Sidney has heard from him." Reynard said his eyes glowing.  
  
"Yes my liege." Les said and bowed.  
  
Sidney's office  
  
"Sidney, have you heard form Jarod?" Les asked.  
  
"No not since he called me to say he was tired of running. I don't expect to either. Isn't that what he was trained for to just blend into any situation? Face it Les he no longer wants us to find him therefore we wont. I guess you'll just have to find another one to experiment on. Now please leave I have work to do." Sydney said and led les out of his office.  
  
Les did not know that Sydney knew he was Goa'uld. In fact Les had no clue that Sydney was Tok'ra. Over fifty years ago the Tok'ra learned that a major Goa'uld system lord had sent representatives to Earth to find the ancients or someone related to them. The Goa'uld's discovered many weapons that they could use in there domination if only they had Taur'i with Ancient DNA in there blood to access them. Both the center and a gene research facility were created to find such people. Sydney was sent to prevent the use of the Taur'i in this way. In fact the Ascard had protected the earth for many eons to prevent just such an occurrence. Unfortunately, Sydney's had to go under deep cover to ensure his identity was kept secret therefore he could have no contact with the Tok'ra.  
  
Sydney had discovered the SGC about the time it was activated. Actually he was the reason Mac was sent there.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Jarod, I have bad news. Reynard is planning to do an experiment on Jack that could kill him." Sydney said.  
  
"Sydney you can't let them do that. He's like a brother to me." Jarod said almost yelling.  
  
"Calm down Jarod that's what I'm trying to tell you. I can not protect him here anymore. I have arranged for a friend of mine to take him from here. He will ensure the center will never get there hands on him again. Fortunately they do not watch him as carefully as they do you. It should be easy to get him out. But this would mean you would no longer be able to see him. I will try to keep you two in contact as much as I can. I wanted to give you both a chance to say goodbye. Jack will leave tonight but he will come here to see you first." Sydney said.  
  
"I understand. I would rather have him alive than have him stay here." Jarod said.  
  
Sydney had arranged for his fiend Harry to take Jack. Harry's daughter would raise Jack like he was her own. The one advice he gave was to make Jack stand out in the media eye. Sydney figured this would make him to well known to be kidnapped again. With his intelligence that should not be a problem. They did this, he was known as the first 13 year old to graduate high school. He also later made headlines as physics major for winning the breakout contest at his college. It had been a coincidence he ran into Pete Thornton another friend of Sydney's. The Phoenix foundation kept him safe for a number of years until Mac got tired of that life. It was Sydney that suggested the air force as a new identity and the joining of the SGC.  
  
His decision to send Jack away was a good one. The experiment they were going to perform on Jack was the same one that turned Timmy into Antonio.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
He could only hope Jarod had found the SGC also. Sydney recently found out that the air force had started testing for the Ancient DNA. It must have something to do with the use of the Ancient weapon a few months ago. Maybe soon he could go home and be with his friend. He missed Selmak so much. He wondered how many of his friends had survived all these years since they were always on the run from the Goa'uld.  
  
He often thought of contacting the SGC and asking them if he could visit his Tok'ra friends. But Sydney knew his job on Earth was not yet finished. Until both the center and gene research facility were shut down and the Goa'uld removed from Earth none of the Taur'i were safe. Especially not the children to Earth; they were the most vulnerable at this time.  
  
Let me know if I got any names wrong or spelled them wrong. I hope you all like this chapter. Keep reading and reviewing. 


	7. The Explanation

Sorry this update took so long but school started and then hurricane Charlie went trough and I lost power for a week.

Hope you like the new installment.

Chapter 6

Sidney was sitting down taking his daily dose of Tolakinar the formula that blocks the sensing of a symbiote when his son Nicholas walked in.

"What is it Nicholas?" Sidney asked.

"Dad I've been having these dreams. When I talked to mom she said to talk to you." Nicholas said.

"Hold on a minute son lets go for a ride and talk about it okay." Sidney grabbed his key and headed for the door. If they were about what he thought they were about this was not the place to talk about it. Too many ears attached to glowing eyes.

"Okay Dad what ever you say but I don't see why we couldn't talk here." Nicholas said.

"I just want to get out of here. I've been cooped up for days." Sidney said.

In the car

"So what did you need to talk about?" Sidney knew his car was clean because he checked it for bugs every day.

"I keep having a dream about people with glowing eyes. One of them was using a device to inflict pain on another." Nicholas said.

Sidney nodded he was familiar with this device he had once had it used on him. That was probably the memory Nicholas was having. I was rumored that a child of two Tok'ra host would have all the knowledge of the Tok'ra. Sidney was hoping since Nicholas' mother was pure Taur'i that he would not be burdened with it. And until this day he had not.

"Son I have something to tell you. Those dreams are of real people and things. The people have alien symbiotes living inside them. Some of these aliens are good others are bad. The reason you know of this is you are my son and I have a symbiote named Nolin'Tor living inside of me." Having said that, his eyes glowed.

"The reason Sidney did not tell you is to protect you. I'm Nolin'Tor. I am a Tok'ra. I'm what you would consider a go guy. Your father and I are here to protect the children of the Taur'i from the Goa'uld. If it is found out that you have this knowledge the Goa'uld will kidnap you and extract the information the need to defeat us. We have lived on Earth for 50yrs cut off from our family and friends to protect everyone from being discovered. Now I think we have no choice but to contact the Tok'ra. We need to get you to safety somewhere off of Earth. I have an emergency contact device when it gets dark we'll contact them. For now let's find a high place to set it up." Nolin'Tor said.

Nicholas was not to sure about this but he trusted his father. So far he kept Nicholas safe even rescued him from his fellow employee at the center.

The Next Day at SGC

"Unscheduled off world activation." The loudspeaker blared.

General O'Neill ran down the hall to the gate room.

"We are receiving Tok'ra IDC code sir." The officer stated when General O'Neill came running in.

"Open the iris." General O'Neill said as he walked down the stairs and entered the gate room.

Jacob walked out of the stargate followed by three other Tok'ra whose names O'Neill did not know.

"Hi Jacob, how's it going?" O'Neill asked.

"Good Jack but this is not a social call. I received a SOS from one of our operatives here on Earth. We need your help to find him." Jacob said.

"There's a Tok'ra here on Earth how come we were not told of this?" O'Neill asked.

"He's been under deep cover until this moment. Contact with the Tok'ra was too dangerous. We did not want to put him into danger by exposing him. Jack I have something else to tell you. Baal has operatives on Earth at this moment. He's had them here for years. They have been looking for children with enough Ancient DNA to help them access the weapons of the Ancients. They have a couple of facilities to help with this. Nolin'Tor was assigned to protect the children as much as he could without reveling his identity." Selmak said.

Jack thought about it for a moment.

"Jacob come to my office we have a lot to talk about.


	8. Creating A Plan

Sorry updates are taking so long. We are doing well after the hurricane. Clean up has only just begun. My internet provider is having trouble so my internet access is sporadic. Please bear with me through this inconvenience.

Chapter 7

"Please send for Jarod right away." Jack said to his secretary on his way into his office

"Jacob have a seat. I know the facility you are talking about it is called the center. It won't be easy getting him out of there. Do you know his cover identity?" Jack asked.

"No that was kept from us to ensure his safety. I don't even know if he looks the same he may have taken a new host to protect his identity. If you know of this facility maybe you know him." Selmak said.

"Hold on I'm setting up some tapes now." He like Jarod had tapes of experiments the center did on him as a child. They often showed Raines, Sydney and a few other center staff.

"Here look at this one and see if you recognize anyone." Jack said.

It didn't take long for Selmak to point out Sydney. Well that made since he was the one who got Jack out of there safely and saw to it that Jarod was taken care of. Well when he could. At that moment Jarod walked through the door.

"Jarod you're not going to believe this but Sydney is a Tok'ra and is in trouble. Selmak wants our help to get him out of the center safely. Do you have any ideas?" Jack asked.

"Well let's start by sending him an email to let him know we are coming to help. Can I use your computer General?" Jarod asked. He addressed Jack formally in front of the Tok'ra out of respect.

"Go ahead." Jack said.

Jarod carefully typed out the email. He know there was always a chance of it being intercepted. Email read: Got your message. Will send what you have requested. Expect it to arrive within two days. He signed it a friend. The terminal it was sent from was secure and untraceable so remaining anonymous was not a problem.

"I told him to expect help within two days. So now all we have to do is create a plan." Jarod said.

"Why don't we give the center what they want?" Jack asked.

"Walk right into the lion's den brilliant. Count me in. We can have Teal'c, Sam, and Selmak back us up from the outside. Okay let's make a plan of action and head out." Jarod said.

The Center

'You've got mail' Sydney's computer announced. Sydney read the email and told Nicholas help was on it's was. How they got access to a computer here on Earth he had no idea.

Miss. Parker came striding into the room.

"Heard from Jarod lately?" She asked as usual.

"No. Why don't you give up? He's not coming back." Sydney said.

At that moment Miss Parker's phone rang something it has not done in over two months since Jarod had disappeared.

"Surprise, are you happy to hear from me Miss Parker?" Jarod asked.

"Where the hell are you?" Miss Parker asked.

"Now, now Miss Parker don't get your blood pressure up. I am willing to come back but only on my terms." Jarod said.

"You have no right to demand terms." Miss Parker yelled.

"I think I do. You want my abilities I want to keep my freedom. If I come back I want to be able to come and go as I please. I want to have friends. I want to be treated as a human being. I want my family left alone. Only if you agree to these terms will I come back. One more thing I'm bringing Jack back with me and I want these same conditions for him too. Thank about it I will call back in one hour." Jarod said that and hung up.

"What did he say Miss Parker?" Sydney asked.

"I need to go talk to my father he wants to come back but only on his terms. He wants to have a life not be shut up in here all the time." This made her think of how she had wanted out when she was with Tommy. The center was no place to try and have a life. Well, at least not much of one anyways.

"You know your father will not agree to that." Sydney said.

"He may not have much of a choice." Parker said.

The SGC

"Will they take the bait?" Selmak asked.

"Oh they'll take the bait. They won't meet his terms but they'll say they will just to get him there. Now we won't be able to take in any communication devices so everything needs to be timed just right. We'll give you the signal when we have Sydney. You create a diversion so we can get him out. Keep an eye out if it looks like we are in trouble send in the Calvary." Jack said.

"No problem Jack. You're back will be covered." Jacob said.

"General you and Selmak should go and brief SG-1, I'll call Miss Parker back and get the ball rolling." Jarod said.

"You're right Jarod. We'll get the team ready to leave right away." Jack said and left the room with Selmak/Jacob.

Jarod called Miss Parker

"So do we have a deal?" Jarod asked.

"Daddy agrees. When shall we expect you?" Parker asked.

"Two days. I need to tie up a few things here first." Jarod said.

"See you then." Parker said.

"Did he believe you?" Sydney asked Miss Parker.

"He said he'll be here in two days so I think so." Parker said.

"I don't know he has always managed to one up until now. Why is he stopping now?" Sydney asked. Was it coincidence that Jarod was coming here the same time his rescue party was scheduled to show up.

Here is Miss Parker at the request of a reader. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	9. The Rescue

Sorry this update took so long another hurricane called Frances came my way and knocked power out yet again. Looks like a third will be coming also in just 4 days. I tell you someone must have put a bull's-eye on Florida or something.

Chapter 8

General O'Neill's office

"Pete I need your help. There are two facilities experimenting on children. Can you help me shut them down?" Jack asked over the phone.

"Sure just send me the names and addresses and I'll see what I can do. Do you have any proof?" Pete asked.

"You'll find what you need in there computers. I'll give you the codes access them in the email. Oh and do me a favor don't hit the second one till you here from me. I have an undercover person to get out. Plus two employees are wanted by my superiors. Thanks Pete. I'll keep in touch." Jack said hanging up the phone. He typed up the email and sent it. That done he left to join his team for the trip to the center. Jack knew Pete would close down the center and the Gene research lab and the children of earth would be safe. Well once the got the Goa'uld out of there that is.

They arrived at the center's location a day early to prepare. Sam, Selmak, and Teal'c studied the site for the best location to sit tight for the signal. Jack hid some C4 in his belt buckle. Jarod hid a fuse and Matches in his. This was for both the signal and to get out of the center. There plan was not fool proof but with luck it would work. Jack and Jarod had 24 hours to signal the team before they would execute a rescue plan of action.

The next day at the center

"Jarod is never going to walk right in and give himself up he is too smart for that. You and I both know this Miss Parker." Sydney said.

"We'll see Sydney. Is every one in place?" Miss Parker asked.

"Yes."

With that Jarod and Jack walked threw the door. The cleaner team grabbed them both and threw them into adjoining cells on the lower levels. Sydney went down to visit them both.

"Jarod, why did you do this? You should have known they would trap you." Sydney said.

Jarod looked at Jack who waved a device at the camera, then nodded it was clear. The device disrupted video recording in the immediate area that way they were able to talk freely.

"Yes we did. But it was the only way to get in here to help you. Selmak is outside with the rest of Jacks team waiting for our signal. Are you ready to get out of here?" Jarod asked.

"Selmak sent you to help me. What is your plan? I hope this was part of it?" Sydney said.

"Actually it is." Jack said picking the lock with a spring from the bed. "We're going to back up the center files then blow the main frame. That will signal SG-1 to aid in our escape. Okay let's go."

"I've got to get my son he's the reason I sent the SOS. He's in my office." Sydney said.

"We'll get him on the way lets go. Jarod disrupt all cameras on the way with any luck by the time they discover us missing we'll be long gone." Jack said and headed out.

They got Nicholas, backed up the main frame, and blew it with the C4. This brought everyone in the center running.

The blast had also blown a hole in the wall and the four of them ran outside. Lyle and Raines ran out after them their eyes glowing. "Stop I command you." Lyle said in a deep voice of a Goa'uld.

"Not a chance. We're leaving and you are not stopping us." Jack said.

"Both Lyle and Raines raised hand devices towards them. Both Jack and Jarod collapsed to there knees in extreme pain. Teal'c fired the staff weapon twice hitting both Goa'uld. This wounded both enough that they let Jack and Jarod go.

"You will not get away with this." Lyle said.

"Oh I think we will. Jacob do you think the Tok'ra would like some Goa'ulds as prisoners. Maybe they could get some useful information from them." Jack said.

"Oh I'm sure they would Jack. Lets go both of you." Jacob asked.

All of a sudden all of SG-1, the Tok'ra , the Goa'ulds, Jack, and Nicholas disappeared in a flash of light.

I hope you like this update. I hope to get a new one to you soon. Barring Ivan hitting my area.


End file.
